Inheriting the Unexpected
by AmericanDemigod
Summary: Draco is a veela Harry is a neko what will happen when the two discover that they're mates? Read to find out
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(try not to cry on me)**

**Halloween: 1981**"James, what if he comes into his inheritance a little early? Or while he's at Hogwarts, where we won't be there to explain anything to him?" Lily voiced her concerns to her husband as she gently rocked Harry in her arms. James brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry Lily. I'm sure everything will be fine. And if he comes into his inheritance at Hogwarts, then Dumbledore will be there to explain everything to him. Trust me, everything's gonna be alright."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, olive eyes brimming with tears. James fixed his glasses on his face and wiped the salty liquid from his wife's eyes, kissing her forehead in the process. A knock came at the door to their small cottage in Godric's Hollow and James smiled.

"That must be Peter. He said he was going to stop by and say hello," James said, trodding to the door and opening it for his mouselike friend...only to be faced by the Dark Lord himself,

"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" James shouted, holding his fists up, ready to fight. Lily, hearing him, ran and placed Harry in his crib. She was just about to lock the nursery door when Voldemort made his way into the room.

"Stay back!" Lily yelled, throwing her arms up to protect her only son.

"Give me the boy and I won't have to kill you," You-Know-Who said, motioning to Harry with his wand.

"Never!" Lily shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine. Have it your way. Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said and a green flash erupted from his wand leaving Lily Potter dead on the floor. Voldemort advanced toward the crib where Harry was sitting, calling for his parents. Voldemort raised his wand and well, you know what happened next.

9 3/4

**At Malfoy Manor-9 years later (Draco and Harry are 10) **

"Lucius, I think now is the time we should tell him. Give him time to mentally prepare for when he goes to Hogwarts," Narcissa said, placing her book down on the coffee table in their sitting area. Lucius looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Do you think it's time Narcissa, he still has 5 years until he's due!" Lucius said. Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, I do. That way, if he has any questions, we can quash them now, instead of waiting. _And _so he knows what to look out for."

"Ok. Dobby?" A loud _POP! _filled the room, and a small house elf wearing a pillowcase appeared. Dobby bowed.

"Yes, Master Lucius?" Dobby asked.

"Go and fetch Draco for me. There are some important matters we need to discuss with him," Lucius said.

"Yes, Master Lucius. Dobby shall go fetch Master Draco," the small creature said and disappeared, again with a loud popping noise.

Three minutes later, Draco entered the room and sat down next to Lucius, grey eyes filled with curiosity.

"You wished to speak with me Father?" Draco said.

"Indeed I did. Draco, we need to discuss something. About you," Lucius stated.

"What about me, Father? Am I in trouble?" Draco asked, worry tinting his voice. Lucius shook his head.

"No son. You're not in trouble. This pertains to your inheritance, Draco," Narcissa said. Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Inheritance? What inheritance?" Draco questioned.

"Draco, you're descended from veelas, meaning that you will receive some of the veela traits. You already have the blonde hair. By around 15, you'll figure out your life mate. You may know them by that time, or you may not," Lucius explained. Draco stared at the man in disbelief.

"Are you joking with me Father?" Draco asked. Lucius shook his head.

"No, child. Your father isn't joking with you. He's telling you the truth. And there's...another thing you should know. Should you ever reveal to your mate that they are your mate, and they reject you, then you'll die within two months," Narcissa stated, causing Draco's eyes to widen in horror.

"W-what?" Draco said.

"I know, honey. It's a lot to take in. That's why we're telling you now. So you'll have time to wrap your brain around the information and mentally prepare yourself for the coming years." Draco nodded. "Now go play. We'll have Dobby come to get you when it's time for dinner." Draco stood quietly and left the sitting room in a dash. After he was gone, Narcissa turned to her husband who was once again reading the Daily Prophet.

"I hope we didn't break him," Narcissa sighed, picking up her novel and resuming at the part where she'd left off.

**Hope you enjoyed :3**

**Next chapter will be up when I finish writing and proof-reading it :)**

**Until next time **

**~AmericanDemigod**


	2. AN

**I'm not going to be posting for a while. I'm going through a really rough time right now, with school. And to top it all off, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to publish more after Christmas. I might publish some short things that I've had saved in my archive, but other than that, I won't be posting.  
**

**~AmericanDemigod**


	3. author's note

**I'M BACK! Working on another chapter for 'Nothing But Drarry' and 'Inheriting the Unexpected'. Should be up after the holidays (both Christmas and New Year bc I'm gonna be off of school and won't have access to a computer where I can actually type up my stories and get them grammar checked)  
**

**So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from me now :) see ya in another decade :)**

**~AmericanDemigod**


	4. terribly sorry, guys, but another an

**I'm so sorry guys, but I won't be writing for a while now. I know I keep doing this, but my grandpa just passed away and my entire family is grieving. Again, truly sorry. I'll try to be back again after New Year's, but just give me time to adjust...thank you for understanding...**

**-AmericanDemigod**


End file.
